Resident Evil:RoE
by Unbound Evil
Summary: A boy, enchanced by the virus, yet not a zombie.. He tries to save his friends, and discover things he did not know about..It'll be interesting if you read it trust me, I don't own RE just, a good thing I had an idea about when I read a book.
1. 0 The Details

**THE DETAILS**

_In 1990 a boy was born.. In 1998 the first murders occurred.. What he called Resident Evil… Moving along, this boy was used for various experiments..._

_From what it seemed, when he was injected with the infection.. His body rejected it.. He was a good test subject, and the son of a scientist in Umbrella.._

_Soon enough the scientist became famous in the corporation.. And with his son being immune, he took his son and the virus.. And made his own corporation..  
_

_The corporation, named RoE…Was good, until one evening when one of the scientists were killed.. His father injected the boy, constantly.._

_The virus, effected him, but he did not become a zombie.. It was close.. Since they needed a ratio, it appeared about 51 of himself was human.._

_The other was zombie.. It seemed that this granted him a power.. He could not die through ordinary means, and his physical attributes were increased slightly.._

_The boys father died, and the super-natural boy was left in care of distant family, which lived in New York.. After skipping grades, and being deemed very smart, he entered college.._

_However, in 2008, of July 12__th__.. Something happened.. A zombie break-out occurred….More will be added as the details come in.._

She sat up and sighed. She didn't think this would've happened. It was pretty scary, but now it was over.. She picked up a stack of papers, and started to read the detailed report..


	2. 1 The Day it Happened

**THE DAY IT HAPPENED**

_James_ looked up. It was summer, and it was a good day yesterday… So why did the sky look so…Gloomy..

It was blue, sun was shining.. But something just didn't feel right to him. Maybe because he was laying down on the floor? Who knew..

Either way he kept on thinking. And soon enough someone kicked him. He looked at the person, who had kicked his side and shrugged. ''Yo man.''

It was his good buddy, Fernando. They were always messing with each other, but he just didn't feel like doing anything to him right now.. So he just pulled his 6'4'' body up.

Hands pushed inside his black jean pockets, and he started to walk, grabbing his black adidas bag and putting it on. Seemed the black guy was wearing..All black?

Black shirt, some new good black sneakers.. Yeah he loved his Air Maxs, especially these. And fresh dark fade. He was doing good, guy was famous on his basket-ball team.

Everybody knew him, sure it was good, but sometimes he just wanted to be secluded.. Unknown… Oh well stuff doesn't work like that all the time.

Fernando was following him. What, his best friend was Dominican. No problem with that.. He had low hair, and was just wearing a white t-shirt, with blue jeans.

For him, he would have a black Yankee adidas bag, and some blue and white Reeboks. Yeah they had this thing, James was with the Mets, Fernando with the Yankees.

But it was all good, as they kept on walking the wide Campus.. The place was vast, and classes were cancelled for some reason.. So people were just chilling.

A girl started to run at them. She had a nicely cut afro, with natural brown hair, and some black hair at the sides.. You know, how you see them in the streets.

Anyway, she was wearing a white tank top, which fit tight. But then again most girls liked to show off their body right? Black jeans down on her hips, so you could see her slim belly, and finally some white Nikes.

''Yo.'' She said catching up to them pretty quick. ''Hey Nakia.'' James and Fernando both said.. She was pretty hot, and they always wanted to bag her.. But she always had a bunch of guys around her.. Pretty dangerous.

Both were athletic, but they didn't need to get into any fights. Especially over girls. ''You know what is happening around here?'' She asked them. Both shook their heads.

''Who cares, we probably won't have classes. So it's all good!'' James said. Fernando nodded, and the three kept walking..

They didn't really have a target, just walking. They were looking for the 4 others that made their group, but couldn't find them so walking they were.. Until a loud scream was heard.

The talking around stopped, the scream was pretty abnormal.. It just sounded different.. Scary.. A man started running, and a truck was following him.

The man was bleeding.. His ear and right hand were missing.. The crowd started to scream, girls mainly. And then they started to run.

Zombies were something wildly known about. All the movies, and such. But now they saw it… The hand was in it's mouth…Corpses started coming..And the crowd started to run.

''…I think we better book.'' Fernando said, and started to run. And so they followed. Normally they wouldn't have believed it.. But something seemed real. Some others didn't believe it either.

They thought it was a prank, and some more screams happened. ''GET BACK TO THE BUILDING!'' A loud speaker like voice came… Crowds separated the three.

James ran right into someone in a black suit.. He fell right after. ''Hey watch where you are..'' A spray came and was sprayed right in his face.. And he passed out.

Fernando ran into one too.. The same happened. Nakia just looked around, but continued to run. Even with those big jugs, she was still unusually faster then most…

The two boys were picked up, and carried into different helicopters. They took off, while the crowd started _running._

She sighed, and went to the next page. ''I see…This is what happened…'' And she started to read once again.


	3. 2 The Following Hours

**THE FOLLOWING HOURS**

In a lab somewhere in Canada, a teen was hooked up on a bed. He was alive, and a series of pads were stuck to his head, connected by wires.

It was the distant future, and they were trying to make him remember.. And remember he did, so _clearly…_

_The _ helicopter landed at a wide base, on the helipad at the top. The base was about 100 stories, with the estimate to most. A pretty big base..

James was pulled out of the helicopter, and brought down. He was slowly waking up and looked around. ''Didn't think Heaven looked like this..''

He was getting carried too a lab, and was completely unable to move so far. He did know he wasn't dead, and wasn't at the college.. Now he was worried.

''You are at RoE.. The main complex.'' He was confused, but listened. ''Do you know about your dad?'' He was beginning to be able to move little by little..

''Yeah..'' He said slowly, he knew his father made RoE..But not much else, or his child-hood for that matter. The man in the black suit nodded…

He was white, about 7 feet, and looked pretty tough.. So no reason to try and fight the guy with flat blonde hair. ''I have to explain.''

The trip was very long, the place was big. ''Your dad.. Worked for a company called Umbrella.. Over the years various things have occurred involving zombies.. You saw them.''

''You are a zombie.. Or rather a human, zombie.. From files discovered your body rejected what is called the T-Virus, the cause for creating a zombie.'' James looked confused. ''Say what?''

The man just laughed. ''This virus, has been studied for various purposes.. Your dad was corrupt, and tried to make a company to rival Umbrella.. He was killed as a result.''

''Umbrella…Zombie…T-Virus…Do I look stupid?'' James quickly replied. The man coughed, and just sighed. ''You saw zombies.. Do I have a reason to lie?''

''..I don't know, but this isn't sounding real.'' The man shook his head. Automatic doors slid open, and they went inside a white room. The man dropped him.

James got up quickly and made a quick swing for the Man's face. The guy took a quick step back, and tripped him. Teen fell and just sighed. ''Ow…''

''I'm not here to fight you… Rather, to tell you we need you. You aren't like ordinary humans.. You are smarter, faster, stronger..And you don't die as easily..''

He looked a little confused..From what seemed like no-where, a wide screen appeared.. It showed James, and what seemed like statistics? It confused him even more..

''Zombies die through bullets..To the head.'' A 9 mm handgun was tossed at James who caught it… Wasn't the first time he held a gun.. Growing up in Brooklyn, was dangerous…

''Man, I could kill you right now with this.'' James aimed the gun toward the man, both hands tightly gripping it. ''No bullets, buddy.'' The man said with a smile.

''You know how to use that right?'' He nodded. ''I know how to use any gun you can think of. Don't ask.'' The man kept on smiling. ''Alright, we'll continue.''

Hand slid into the black pants pockets, and tossed a magazine. He pulled out the empty magazine, and caught the new one in his free hand, before sliding it in.

''Now since you don't believe me..We have something here for you.'' The automatic doors opened, and a cage was dragged in by some others in black suits.

The cage was unlocked, and the others backed up..It opened and a corpse came out.. It was clearly rotting, and it's head was jerked too it's shoulder.. Seemed like it couldn't move it.

It started taking slow steps toward him. ''Hey stop.'' He wasn't aiming the gun at it, he thought it was a joke. It continued, and made a slight hiss. Hands extended toward James..

''Shoot the damn thing, unless you want to die.'' He moved the gun, and aimed it at the zombies head… It kept moving, showing no fear. So he pulled the trigger…

A bullet came out quickly, going right through where you would expect the brain to be.. He had pretty good aim, and experience with guns, so he could shoot one easily.

He took a step back, as it fell over. ''Good…Now we need you..You can kill these zombies easily.. You are special.. You won't die if you get infected by one..''

It made sense now.. Why they got him. ''We can train y-'' James quickly interrupted. ''What about my friends?'' He was wondering now.. About Fernando and Nakia.

''Don't worry, they are going to die, we all have to make sacrif….'' He was interrupted once again, this time with an angry response. ''I'm going to save them..''

The man looked at him. ''You aren't in the position to make demands.. You are killable, you just won't turn into a zombie.'' The smile was brought upon his face again.

In turn, James moved the pistol to the side of his head. ''Well, I don't care, you wouldn't want me to die would you?'' The smile faded. ''You wouldn't commit suicide..''

''Sure I would..'' He quickly responded. ''Then how would you save your friends?'' The man sighed. ''We all have to make sacrifices right? Besides Fernando could save them.''

''He was taken away…By Umbrella.'' James dropped the pistol. ''…Why was he?'' He shook his head. ''I do not know yet, however..'' ''I have to save him!'' James couldn't let his best friend for years…End up a zombie.

''If you want too, you have to destroy Umbrella and the various rip-off corporations..'' He knew he was being used, but he didn't care. He was thinking why he was so anxious to possibly get killed…

''If you let me go to the College, and save the survivors then sure.'' James said and started towards the door. ''They might not even be alive..'' The man picked up the pistol..

''I'll just have to take that risk.'' The man nodded. ''Alright.. Allow us to train you for one day, and then you can go.'' James nodded. ''Whatever it takes..''

They both exited the room..And the two days, he learned more information…He was ready..To fight.


End file.
